The Worst Thing I Could Do
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to First Kiss. After the war a price has been paid. Is it enough? Can Hermione and Ginny make it work? FINISHED
1. The Worst I could do

Title: Worst Thing I Could Do.

Author: Watching Corpse Bride instead of updating.

Summary: The sequel to First Kiss. Post HBP. Post War. One Shot. Ginny Hermione. Hermione finds Ginny in the garden after a funeral and comforts her best friend.

Discalimer: I own a tee shirt that proclaims my godliness. Or not. It mentions being spoiled.

I left the graveyard on saturday morning only to be back that evening. I couldn't leave him for long. Ron had meant everything to me. I knelt before his grave, hearing once more the rumors.

They said I had gone straight from Harry to Ron and that Ron had let himself be killed rather than be rebound for me. It wasn't true! Couldn't they see that? Ron had loved me and I had let him go. It was my fault.

I heard a sound coming from the other side of the grave. I walked around to see Ginny crying soflty on a bench.

I remembered Ginny. She had been dry eyed at the funeral, but I knew she had been holding it in. She probably blamed herself too.

I went and sat beside her. She looked up through her red hair, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Hey, Mione."

"Hey Gin."

"I'm sorry."

"About Ron?"

"And the rumors."

"You didn't-"

"Start them?" Ginny wrinkled her nose and I admonished myself. Of course Ginny wouldn't have."Gods, no Hermione! What kinda girl do you think I am?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "The younger prettier kind."

Ginny grinned. "With those atributes, what need have I for rumors?"

I laughed softly. "I don't see why they can't just see that-"

"I was dating Harry before the war. Not you."

I smiled over at her.

"There are worse things I could do," I sang. Ginny giggled.

"Then go with a boy, or two," I waved my hand dismissively.

"Even though the neighbor hood, thinks I'm trashy and no good." I pouted.

"I suppose it could be true." I wrinkled my nose and finished. "But there are worse things I could do."

"I could flirt with all the guys!

Smile at them and Bat my eyes!" I peered sultrily over my shoulder at the giggling Ginny.

"Press against them when we dance!

Make them think they stand a chance!" I held out a hand like a boy was before me, proposing.

"Then refuse to see it through!" I pulled back my hand and turned my head away.

"But, that's a thing I'd never do."

I jumped up on the bench. "I could stay home every night!"

I waved one arm in front of me as Ginny laughed.

"Sit around and wait for Mr right!

Take cold showers every day.

I could throw my life away.

On a dream that won't come true.

But that's a thing I'd never do!"

Ginny grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to the bench. Suddenly I was very close to her and all my old attraction was coming back.

"I could hurt some one like me."

Ginny seemed to sense the change in mood and looked into my eyes.

"Out of spite and jealousy."

I crawled closer.

"I don't steal, and I don't lie!

But I can feel and I can cry!

And that's a fact I'll bet you never knew!"

Tears started their course down my cheeks and I turned away. She gently grabbed my chin and pulled me back to her.

"But to cry in front of you," She began.

We sang the last line in unison. "That's the worst thing I could do."

Then she kissed me. And this time, I returned it.

(A/N: Ok, there you have it. Not sure, but I might be tempted into writing a sequel.


	2. The Most I could lose

(A/N: Due to an insane amount of replies (ok there were only two), this will be a chapter fic!)

Chapter Two

He loves me...

Ginny pulled back suddenly.

"I can't..." She protested softly.

I looked at her, knowing my eyes showed confusion and hurt. How could she give me the greatest gift then take it away?

"Hermione please, don't look at me like that!"

"Then why can't you!"

"Because Harry still loves me! And I can't tear out his heart like that."

I resisted the urge to be spiteful and point out that she was doing that to me.

She seemed to feel the resentment though. "Hermione..."

I looked at the ground. "No, I understand. And I wouldn't want to poach. Besides you might think I'm just using you to get over Ron."

When in all actuality I've loved you for two years. Everytime I make love to Ron I have to close my eyes to pretend it's you. But I couldn't say that to her.

I couldn't hurt her like that.

I would just have to go back to my normal life, pretending who ever the current beau is is her. And I'd have to be happy.

But I knew I couldn't be. Not without her.

(A/N: Hmm. Should I end it here? I could pull out a couple more chapters if you guys want. lots of angst if I do!

Also, updates will be sporatic at best from here on. school let out and I can make no promises. I'll try to do one a day. and um, sorry about the shortness


	3. Jealousy

Chapter Three

Thoughts are Never ending...

I yawned, trying not to glare malevolently at Harry.

Harry was babbling on about how fantastic Ginny was. It was three months since I let Ginny go and there was not a moment the Boy who Lived didn't remind me how stupid a move that was on my part. Not that he was doing this on purpose. He didn't even know that I was in love with his girlfriend.

Whoa! Did I just think that? Was I in love with Ginny?

I took a moment to take stock of my feelings.

I liked Ginny. That was a given. I liked her a lot. I had let her kiss me. Ok, so I let Harry kiss me once, but I was just practicing. I loved being around her. Even in school there was something about her that made me seek her out on a rainy day and talk girl talk. I had to wonder if she had been flirting then. Was she attracted to me back then? Had I been as dense toward her as Ron had been toward me?

I riffled through my memory. Ginny and me sitting in a cabin on the train ride to Hogwarts. I had absently touched her hand as I ranted about something or other. Now I could see the rose blush on her cheeks and how she left her hand there.

How had I missed that?

Another memory rose to the surface. Ginny was finishing an essay in the library. It would have been about third year, her second. She stretched languidly. I did what I always did with essays and pointed out a mistake, saying "You'll want to fix that."

I had walked on, barely noticing that she turned to watch me go, a faint blush on her face.

Third year rolled by in my head. She comforted me as I struggled through the issues with Ron and Buckbeak. She helped me research Buckbeak's dilemia and made me laugh on days I thought I couldn't do it. I wondered how she kept up her grades with all the time she spent helping me. She was the first to know about the timeturner. She was cool with it. She never asked for help. But I helped none the less.

Fourth year came rushing in. The girls in my class were giggling over Viktor Krum. GInny had joined me in the eye rolling and put downs. I asssumed it was because she was still in love with Harry. I had guessed wrong.

When word came of the ball she had asked what I thought of girls going together. I had shrugged and replied that if that was what made them happy.

Then fifth year she had gone out of her way to get my help.

Dear Merlin, was I really that thick? I was worse than Ron.

Harry bumped shoulders with me, pulling me from my thoughts. "What cha thinking about?"

I blushed. How could I tell him?

Harry sighed. "I wish you would just admit it to me."

I frowned. "What?"

He smiled. "That you fancy Ginny."

I stared at him.

His smile turned into a smirk. "Yeah I know. See if you admit it, I can be all indignant and ask what kind of friend you are. But at the same time I'll be having doubts as to whether Ginny feels the same way. Which she does. Then I'll go home and ask Ginny. When she admits it I'll be upset and she'll comfort me by saying she still loves me and that you don't even love her. Then I'll let it slip that you fancy her. Then she'll get quiet, thinking about it. Finally I'll be the better man and say if it will make her happy she should go with you."

I stared at him some more. "YOu've been thinking on this a while. How long have you known?"

"Ginny, since fourth year. You, since sixth."

I shook my head. "I didn't want to..."

He laughed. "Mione, I've known I'm not the only one in her life. I've accepted that she loves you and I'm willing to let her go. She was never really mine to begin with."

"And when do you plan to put your plan in action?"

"What ever plan it may be," Came a voice from behind. Hermione and Harry turned to see Mars Catcher. Mars was a good looking man of about forty, happily married with three kids. He was a teacher at Auror school where Hermione, Harry and Ginny went. Ginny was in the Medical wing, training to be a feild medic. Harry and Hermione were in the Espionage wing, training to be feild agents. As a rule, a feild agent always had a feild medic with them and Hermione now had a good idea who hers would be.

"It's going to have to wait til you get back Potter." Mars continued.

Harrry looked at thier boss over his glasses. Hermione knew he couldn't see a damn thing that way but it made him look imposing. (Except when he did it to her, then he just looked silly, in her view point.)

"Back from what?"

"From your first mission."

(A/N: Slight cliffie, but I was rushed. Yes I know there's no angst here, but there will be lots later.


	4. Bad Medicine

Chapter Four.

Bad Medicine

Ginny stretched with a sigh. Merlin this was harder than I thought it would be.

Harry left for his mission this morning. As his best friend and the girl who was not so secretly lusting after his girlfriend, he of course asked me to stay with Ginny for the week he was to be gone.

He was tracking several Dark wizards in the Amazon. He wasn't allowed to divulge much more than that, and even that we had had to twist his arm for the information.

We had gotten back from our separate classes just a bit ago. Ginny and I were tired, but we had agreed to stay up to watch Dreamcatcher on Harry's TV. Ginny loved movies, horror most of all. I had introduced her to Stephen King a while back and she devoured his books. We had made a habit of watching one horror movie a week. Harry and Ron had hated the horror nights, but they suffered through for their girlfriends.

I collasped on the couch near Ginny. I stayed far enough away to keep from touching her unwantedly. At the same time I was close enough to steal popcorn from her bowl.

"I love Stephen King." Ginny commented as Timothy Oliphant came on screen.

"I'm telling Harry." I replied as I stole some popcorn. She smacked my hand but I knew she wouldn't do anything so rash as depriving me of my sustinance.

She smiled. "I think he'll understand."

"I don't know. He might be worried that King will leave his family for you."

Ginny laughed. "I'm not that good!"

I smiled with her but didn't comment further.

She could have had me then. She could have had me anytime she wanted. I was hers for the taking. I would move mountains for her. I had it that bad. She was driving me crazy. We were pretending there was nothing wrong. Pretending we were Ok.

But we weren't. We never would be until we talked about this. But we both knew neither of us would.

I wanted to reach for her, to take her from him. But I couldn't. Though Harry had all but given me his blessing, I knew I couldn't do that to him.

So I watched Dreamcatcher with her. And pretended.

That night wasn't the first time I cried myself to sleep.

(A/N: Ok, I promised Angst!


	5. Letters from the Peanut Gallery

Chapter Five

Letters from the Peanut Gallery

I yawned as the owls came in. I wasn't really expecting anything. Reinfeld fluttered his wings, letting me know I had mail. I handed him a few owl nuggets and took the three letters. He ate his food and flew off.

I opened the letters as Ginny entered the kitchen part of the apartment. She handed me a mug of tea. I nodded my thanks and returned my attention to the letter from my Mom.

_Hermione-_

_This is concerning the issue you and I talked about last week._ (Yeah, I tell my mom about my crushes, got a problem with that?) _I can't say I'm entirely pleased to hear the way my daughter swings, but nor can I say I'm entirely surprised. You always got on better with girls in school than you did with boys. I knew of course that you weren't really interested so it didn't worry me unduly until you reached sixteen. Not all girls become interested in boys at the same time and I wasn't upset. But then you still remained uninterested in boys. There was Ron of course, but even he was more an after thought._

_Hermione, I don't do the mother thing too often. But this time I'll make an exception. You are my daughter. If you don't tell this girl how you feel you will regret it. Tradition and approval be damned. Trust your heart and screw the consequences._

I stared at the letter. I had never heard my mother talk this way. I thought about it. Maybe Mom had lost someone this way. I glanced at Ginny, sitting beside me, her nose buried in her paper.

I looked at the next letter, this time from Lavender Brown. Lav had gone on to get a degree in Divination and despite my reservations I had to trust Lav. Even if she knew nothing about the future, she was a great judge of character.

_Mione_

_My darling, I never imagined this twist of events. When my horoscope told me to be wary of contact from old friends I assumed they meant something from Parvati._

Lavender and Parvati had fallen out after the war. I almost pittied them. Parvati had stolen Lavender's fiance and eloped with him. Lavender had been heart broken. I still hoped she would find someone nice, like Harry or Neville. Despite appearances, Neville had changed greatly since the war. He still presented a meek exteriour to the rest of the world, but in the Herbology department he was renowned for his lightning wit and scathing arguments.

I returned my attention to the letter.

_But, my dear this is most surprising. I never thought you one to give into the identical sex. I know we're much prettier than those boys and a lot more interesting, but of all those in Hogwarts, I never imagined you to be the closet girl. But that just goes to show there's much we can't portend._

_Hermione, I have known you for years. It is a bit of a shock to hear you are interested in girls. And Ginny. I know you have probably heard this many times before, but she is Harry's girl._

_Oh but what am I saying? Love deserves a chance what ever the form it comes in. And you deserve that chance. I wish you had had it with Ron but that was not to be. I must have seemed a horrible girl back then. I admit I knew you rather fancied him. I swear had I known you to be that infatuated with him, I would have stepped back. There is no excuse for youth. I just hope you can forgive me._

I sighed and read the letter again. I had never blamed Lav for being interested in Ron. I had never hated her, nor could I ever.

I quickly penned a response and then turned my attention to the final letter. It was from Mars Catcher.

_Some thing's come up. Get your sweet little ass over here. Don't tell Ginny anything._

(A/N: And this is why I love Mars. He's just such a great character to write for. I'll probably get killed in various ways for my little fun, but it's worth it.


	6. Complications

Chapter Six

Complications

Mars lived in a small apartment on the Auror campus. Though I had been there a time or two before there was something about this meeting that made me itch to be gone from the room. I had the feeling something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as Mars came in.

He ran a hand through his hair. "One of our missions had... complications arise."

"Harry's?"

He shot me a glance. "You're too smart for your own good."

"Well, you aren't that subtle. You told me not to tell Ginny. Who else would it be about?"

"Point. Harry has dropped out of communication."

That in itself wasn't a big deal. Harry dropped out of communication at least five times on every mission. My doubts must have been written on my face for Mars hastily broke in.

"He hasn't contacted us for over twenty four hours."

That was weird. Unless Harry were close to finishing his mission he never dropped for more than six hours. It was possible that he was close to finishing but I had been on missions for Mars before. They never took less than three days.

"Have you tried contacting him?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Before we lost him he told us that he wished no contact. As we both know..."

"That meant he probably saw someone coming. How do you know he didn't just run into some indiginous men who could help?"

"Possible. But this is Potter we're talking about here. He doesn't take chances."

I knew that. Still part of me wanted to hope. If something happened to Harry as well, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"So what's the plan?"

Mars looked at me. Suddenly I knew very well what the plan was.


	7. Live Bait

Chapter Seven

Live Bait

"I don't like this plan..." Ginny grumbled.

I smiled at her. "Imagine how I feel."

True to my word, I had told her nothing of my real mission. Mars had fabricated a clever plot for me to tell her. It hurt to lie to her. But if she knew the truth it would be much worse for her. She would insist on coming and I couldn't take that risk. I couldn't bear to see her hurt.

Mars had told her I was going to Ireland to check up on a rogue leprechaun who had failed to show for a court date. Unfortunately for him, Ginny was persistant and had demanded who I was checking up on. Even more unfortunate, he had pulled a name out at random, the name happening to be none other than Jack Savant.

Any one who has lived in the Wizarding world as long as I have has heard of Jack Savant. Mars, however, does not follow anything beyond his own realm of control. The fact that he actually knew the name said something for the stupid git.

Every body in our world knows Jack Savant. Jack is about seven hundred years old. Pretty old for a leprechaun. But age didn't slow him down. Jack was just as much trouble now as he had been for the past six hundred years. Naturally no one would presume to send a rookie against someone like Jack.

No one but Mars Catcher.

So now Ginny was convinced that I was going to meet my doom at the hands of the world's most notorious leprechaun. Mars was just great with that whole assurance thing.

I neatly folded the final shirt into the small back pack that I was taking. With any luck, the mission wouldn't take more than a few days.

Ginny pouted. "Why you?"

"Because Harry's still on his mission and I'm the only one Mars trusts." I parroted obediently.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Bull shit. Mars just wants me miserable."

I smiled at her again. "Then bug the hell out of him until he brings one of us back."

Ginny laughed. "Maybe I will." She sobered as I tied my hair back in a high pony tail.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered.

I forced out a laugh. "I bet you said the same thing to Harry."

She looked up and met my eyes. "No, I didn't."

She rose from the bed and took me in her arms. My breath quickened and I knew if she tried, I wouldn't stop her.

But I had to. She still didn't know about Harry and I couldn't compromise my feelings now. I had a mission to complete.

I removed her hands from my arms, staring deep into her eyes as I did so. "No." I whispered. "I can't. Not now."

She bit her lip. "Please Hermione. I need it. I need to know someone loves me..."

I folded. I took her by her upper arms, bringing her close for a swift feirce kiss. I hoped I wouldn't regret it.

Then I broke the kiss and swept from the room like a hero after the heart ache has come.

888

"Just like a paper back novel

The kind the drug stores sell,"

I muttered the words in a near silent voice. I lay on my stomach, binoculars glued to my eyes. Some how the words described my relationship to date to a T.

"When you get to the part,

Where the heartache comes

The hero would be me."

I winced and zoomed in on the camp across the river. I was almost certain that was where Harry was. I had spent the past two and a half days, tracking all his possible paths and each and every one crossed here. Whethere I liked it or not, I'd have to go in there tomorrow.

"You won't read that book again

Just because the endings' just too hard to take"

I sighed as the sun began it's descent. Time to call it a day.

I returned to the camp I had set up, still singing the words to Gordon Lightfoot's classic ballad.

It wouldn't be until the next day that I realized my mistakes.

(A/N: I love Gordon Lightfoot.


	8. In the Same Bucket

Chapter Eight

In the same Bucket

It was pretty easy to tell I had bungled something along the way. Those sort of things are generally pretty easy to notice, especially when you're in a cage.

Oh, your ears do not decieve you. I woke up this morning in a cage. You know, the kind for animals.

It wasn't a very big cage, about three by three by three. I couldn't stand up. The wire was thin metal. I tested it with one hand. I was still wearing the combat boots I had brought for this mission. I braced my back against one side and kicked hard at the door. The thin metal couldn't stand a chance. I burst from confinement, checking myself for my wand.

"Looking for this?"

I looked up and swore. Not only was I merely in a bigger cage, at the door to my cell stood a very shady looking man.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you keep this?" He asked. "I may not be one, but I know a thing or two about magic, dear. Your friend has told me."

I glanced past him and winced as my eyes met Harry's. He defintely had looked better.

"Well, if he's so talkative, I doubt you need me." I growled.

He smiled. "Oh, I'm sure your usefulness will last well into the future." He drawled, his eyes raking my body in true lecher fashion. I crossed to the bars and took a swing at him. He stepped back in time and I got a taser to my arm for my efforts. I collasped back with a few choice words in French, my mother's native language.

He laughed. "I like them fiesty." Then he strolled off, taking the guards with him.

I looked over at Harry. "You look like shit. What did they do to you?"

"Same old, same old." He shrugged. "I told them the usual useless drivel. They actually believed the magic bit. Unfortuately I didn't know Mars was sending you or I wouldn't have told them I had reinforcements coming. How's Ginny?"

"Misses you."

"I'm sure." He replied with a smirk. "She loves you, you know."

I stared at him. "Nah uh."

"Yup. She talks about you all the time. It's Mione this, Mione that. Everything she does relates some way to you. Everything."

I felt myself blush. "Some role model I turn out to be." I grumbled.

"Cheer up, they got me too."

"True. What do they want?"

He shrugged. "Information. I don't think he fully believes us."

"Naturally. Have they seen any magic?"

"No, but they're all dying to."

"Maybe we could work that." I thought out loud.

Harry smiled. "Trust you to get us a plan."

I smiled back. "It's my job. And I like it."

Before we could talk any further, four men came to take us away. I was taken to a small bedroom and given a dress to wear. I promptly tore it apart. I was given another one and forced into this one.

I was certain I didn't want to know what was going to happen next. But I knew I would.

(A/N: whew. Been a while. I should update more often. But until I do, here's some things to keep you happy!

To misty: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!


	9. Noble Intentions

Chapter Nine

Noble intentions

It always amazed me that villians in movies never tied the hands of pretty girls. I guess they never think said girls can do any damage.

I found out what really happens in these situations. If the villians are good, and ours were, they can keep the ball moving fast enough that the heroes, Harry and I, in this case, can't keep up with what's going on.

Instead of trying to turn the situation to my favor, I studied my surroundings as Harry and I were dragged down a hall. If we got out, I wanted to know at least a little about my surroundings. I was also running as many spells through my head as I could. I might get my wand and I wanted to be ready.

We were led into a large room. A table was set up at one end. At it stood three men, including the one who had come to visit us. They looked up as Harry and I were ushered in. I stumbled slightly, on purpose, using the half second to judge the men's reactions to me.

The one from before merely looked hungry; It was a hunger I was determined never to satisfy. The others looked lustful. I could deal with lust. The one from before, that hunger was something else entirely. And it scared the shit out of me.

I straightened and walked forward with as much pride and pompitude I could muster in this situation. I was an attractive, smart young woman, so I could manage more than I really felt most days of the week.

To a man, all eyes were drawn to my now feline hips and shoulders. Damn, I still got it.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded haughtily. "Is it often your habit to shanghai passerbys and subject them to humiliation and appaling fashion decisions?"

My leering companion of before leered at me. "You can always remove the dress, dear."

I fixed him with my 'I don't much like your tone of voice and if you don't sober up and pretty damn quick, you will never get so much as the time of day from me again' gaze. He dutifully blanced.

"Just who are you?" Harry demanded around his split lip. He had moved to stand beside and slightly behind me. He seemed quite happy to let them believe I was pulling their strings. He wasn't exactly being intellegent. By merely saying anything, he drew himself up as the dominant figure here.

"I believe we should ask you that."

"That-" Harry began.

The nearest man sudenly pointed a wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

The spell hissed past me and I stood rooted to the spot. One thought repeated over and over as Harry screamed silently. This man was a wizard.

"Now then, who are you?" he repeated as Harry gasped for breath.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am an Auror in training. This is my boy friend, Ronald Weasley."

To this day, I will never know how the lie slid so easily from my lips. Harry shot me a glance. He had used a masking spell on his scar and I knew it would last us at least another week. He had also traded his usual glasses for a less ostentatious pair.

"I was under the impression all the Weasley's had red hair and freckles."

"I was under the impression I was talking to a real wizard for a moment there," I hissed back.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he snarled.

I tossed my hair, which, incidently, had been killed by the humidity. "Any wizard would check us for masking spells."

He smiled and waved his wand. I knew he would get a reading. Harry used a mild spell to keep his hair under some order of control. Added to the spell for his scar, it might just convince him.

"So who are you?" I asked as he checked.

He smiled greasily at me and I had to resist the urge to throw something at him. My shoe might work. I glanced at the other men to find them unsurprised about all this. Explained why they bought into Harry's story.

"No one you need worry about."

"Considering I'm in you clutches, I think I am entitled to a bit of worry," I managed haughtily.

His face contorted into a snarl and he crossed the room. Before I could think, he slapped my face and grabbed a handful of my frizzy hair, jerking my head back.

"Keep a civil tongue, Miss Granger. I'm the only thing protecting you from those men over there, who would gladly rape you, among other things."

I resorted to the only open venue of attack. I spat on him. He smirked and licked my neck, traveling up to my cheek and ear as I shuddered and Harry snarled.

The crash was nearly deafening as the roof of the room imploded, sending fragments of plaster and rock to the table and the men there. The wizard holding me barely had time to put up a good sheild around all of us. The table some how managed to survive and from the hole in the roof dropped a slight figure.

She landed on the table, falling to a crouch, her wand drawn. She straightened up, pointing the wand at my captor and tossing her blood red bangs back to join her ponytail.

"Get the fuck off of her," Ginny Weasley snarled.

(A/N: AHHHHHH! Don't you love it!?

to ChrisGranger: Will she be able to? Well of course she will. I think we'll have a happy ending for this fic.


	10. Things I Should Have Done Years Ago

Chapter Ten

Things I Should Have Done Years Ago

I felt my breath catch as Ginny slowly came down from the table, her wand tip never leaving My assailant. Harry looked genuinly impressed. The man gripped me harder and snarled at Ginny. "Come and get her."

Ginny smiled grimly.

"With pleasure. Are you alright, Mione?"

I smiled warrily at her. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Thank me when I get us out of here."

For once, Harry kept his tongue, realizing how close the we were to our true feelings.

Ginny flicked her wand. "Levicorpus!"

I resisted a shriek as I was hoisted fifteen feet into the air by Ginny's spell. Ginny sent me an apologetic smile. I returned it. It really was a pretty good move on her part. Up here, I wouldn't get hurt.

"Now, it's on." Ginny snarled.

The curses she flung were most certainly not joking. The walls around them blistered as the spells were dodged. But for every spell Ginny screamed, her competitor knew just how tocounter, just how to move.

I knew I had to do something. Ginny had set me down on the table after a few moments. I looked around. I grinned suddenly as I saw a wand. I grabbed it and moved to send a curse his way. Then I paused. I couldn't distract Ginny. A glimmer of silver caught my eye and I grinned again.

I threw Harry's cloak over me, casting spells furiously. One for my hair, one to give me freckles another to change my clothes and I looked pretty much like Ginny. I wasn't certain this would work, but it was better than nothing. When I was finally ready, I threw the cloak off and onto Ginny. She swore as it covered her. I detonated a fire cracker Harry had left in the cloak and the man looked at me. I knew I would never win the twin contest, but if I could keep him far enough away, he might just buy that I was Ginny.

He grinned. "Not far enough to save you."

He started for me when a crack sounded through the air. He gasped and fell, dead. Ginny threw off her cloak. I let the charms disappear as I jumped from the table to go to her.

The next instant my arms were around her and we were kissing.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, Hemrione. I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

"For wasting all these years.Years we should have been together."

"It's my fault too. Your brother knew he was just a replacement and he tried so many times to tell me, but I didn't want to listen."

"All's forgiven, love."

We kissed again when Harry interrupted. "Happy as I am that you two are finally together, would you mind untying me?"

We laughed and complied.

Ginny and I still fight now and then, but the make up sessions more than make up for it.

And, yeah, I could flirt with all the boys. Smile at them and bat my eyes. Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance. But that's a thing I'll never do.

And to stop lovin' her? Well, that's the worst thing I could do.

(A/N: That's it guys. Hope you liked it! It had a good run, no?

To - Glad you like it!

To ChrisGranger- Ginny totally kicks ass in my book!


End file.
